Trolleys and Concrete hurt
by Becs
Summary: The guys have a trolley race. It's Mel, Todd and Pietro vs Toby, Freddy and Lance. But as they all find out, you can't control trolleys that well.


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Mel. Nothin' else but. 

"Push Pietro!" Mel yelled, "harder you idiot! Lance is beating us!"

"Maybe if you helped us!" Todd called from beside Pietro. The two boys were pushing a supermarket trolley, Mel seated inside. Up ahead, Lance, Freddy and Toby were already ahead and moving fast down the steep street.

"They're getting away!" Mel protested, pointing, "look!"

"We can see that Mel!" Pietro gasped, "but they had Freddy to help push!"

"What's the matter Pietro!" Lance yelled, "I thought you were faster than that!"

Pietro's eyes flashed angrily. With renewed energy the speedster gave the trolley a final shove and leapt in, pulling Todd up after him.

"WOOOHOOO!" Todd whooped, throwing his arms up in the air as their trolley steadily gained on Lance's.

"They're gaining!" Toby shouted, "lean! Lean!"

"I don't like speed!" Freddy was wailing, "I want off this ride!"

"What was that about speed Lancey dear?" Pietro grinned as they passed the other members of the Brotherhood.

"Hope you like the taste of failure guys!" Mel yelled, sticking her tongue out as the trolley she, Pietro and Todd were in picked up speed.

"We are winning this one!" Todd whooped, giving Toby, Lance and Freddy the two fingered salute.

"We're going too fast!" Freddy bellowed, "too fast!"

"We're going too slow!" Toby objected, "far too slow!"

"We're too heavy!" Lance yelled over the rush of the wind, "we need to get ride of some extra weight!"

"I. WANT. OFF!" Freddy yelled. Toby and Lance exchanged glances.

"Bye then," Lance grinned.

Freddy's eyes widened. "Lance you wouldn't! Ahhhhhh! Ouch! Concrete hurts."

"Yes!" Toby grinned, "we're gaining on them again!"

The two trolleys tore down the street, a few sparks glinting off the dark concrete as Toby and Lance drew nearer and nearer to Pietro, Mel and Todd. Pietro was sticking his tongue out at the two opposing teens, and Todd was taunting them. Mel was at the front, arms flung out, head back as the wind whistled through her blonde hair. The fabric of the teens' clothing was whipping and snapping in the wind. They all spotted the sharp turn at the last minute.

"AHHHHHH!" Toby yelped, "lean, lean!"

"Pietro turn your trolley!" Lance yelled into the wind. Mel was already leaning frantically to one side, and Todd and Pietro were rushing to do the same. Too late. The speed of the trolleys was too great and the trolleys tipped, scraping along the road.

"Acchh," Toby drew in his breath in one quick motion. He glanced down at his elbow, a bloody mess and his right knee, which was not much better.

"Owwww," Pietro moaned, rubbing his head, "I think I broke something."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lance said, glancing at his grazed hands, "shit, this actually hurts. A lot."

"How did I get in a tree?" came Todd's dazed voice. "My back hurts."

"Ick!" Mel spat out some blood, "I hate blood taste." She put a grazed hand to her bottom lip to stop the blood which came forth from the small cut there.

"Ooooooooooh," Pietro moaned again.

"Oh god Pietro are you okay!?!" Toby gasped, moving to the speedster's side, "where do you hurt? What do you need? _Do_ you need anything?"

"I need about a zillion mils of morphine," Pietro moaned, "wait. Make that, 5 zillion." 

Toby was panicking, "oh god, Pietro's hurt! He's hurt! Lance do something! We can't leave him in this condition! Pietro's hurt! Ooh, I don't feel so good."

"Relax Sparky," Mel rolled her eyes, "he's probably the best off out of all of us. He's only grazed his hands and shoulder."

"Oooh, it hurts! It hurts!" Pietro moaned, "the pain! I can't stand it!"

"Can someone help me down?" Todd's pitiful voice came from the tree, "I'm kinda stuck."

"Are you guys okay!?!" Freddy came rushing down the street. Well, just imagine Freddy can rush.

"A bit bruised," Lance said, "but otherwise, we're okay. Can you help Todd out of the tree?"

Freddy did as he was told.

"Oww," Pietro tried again.

"I think I knocked something bad," Toby said, looking a little green.

Mel took a look at his elbow. "Ouch, that looks nasty. You might have hit the bone, that would make you a little queasy. How's your knee?" She paused to wipe away more blood in a frustrated manner.

"Here," Freddy passed her some tissues from his pocket.

"Thanks," Mel smiled.

"I _said_ owww!" Pietro yelled.

"What did I tell you about exaggerating?" Lance sighed.

Pietro pouted and sat up, nursing his sore hand with the other, "I does hurt."

"I'm sure it does," Lance rolled his eyes.

"We better clean these up," Mel said, applying pressure to the cut on her lip, "my house is closer. We'll go there." 

Mel's house 

"The disinfectant is in here I think," Mel said, pulling out a box. "You can use the basin to clean up the bits of gravel and stony shit."

"K," Lance nodded, turning on the hot water.

Mel cast a critical eye in Toby's direction. "You may have to take those jeans off so that we can clean that knee up properly. You wearing boxers?"

"Yep," Toby nodded.

"Ooh you have Scooby Doo Band-Aids!" Pietro enthused. He glanced down at his left hand. The graze was a nasty one, going so deep it was almost a cut. Pietro shuddered and looked away. It was too big for the Band-Aids.

Lance had finished filling the basin and was gingerly pulling off his gloves. He winced as they caught on the deep grazes, but he continued to tug at them.

Todd was splashing water onto his knees, cleaning them thoroughly. "Can I have a Scooby Doo Band-Aid Mel?"

"Sure Todd," Mel nodded. She dropped Toby's jeans in the bathtub. Toby still looked a little pale and he was shaking slightly. "You okay?" Toby just nodded.

Pietro had himself sorted out in about 10 seconds flat, and he went off to find some cookies. Todd was finished second, because he didn't have much to do. He did have matching Scooby Doo Band-Aids on his knees though. Lance had to leave his grazed hands to soak in hot water and disinfectant. Mel's lip stopped bleeding quickly, and she left her hands because she was busy with Toby. Toby was still pale, though he had stopped shaking.

"You really did whack the bone huh Sparky?" Mel asked, dabbing at Toby's elbow with hot water and disinfectant.

"Am I the only one who feels ill?" Toby asked, burying his head in his arm. He kept his head there for a few minutes whilst Mel continued to clean his graze, then he said weakly, "I think I'm gonna chuck."

"You are!?!" Mel yelped, leaping back, "get into the bathroom quick!" She began to tug Toby in the direction of the toilet. Too late.

"Gross," Lance wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yuck," Mel said, "I guess I better clean this up."

"I'm sorry," Toby said feebly.

"S'okay," Mel sighed. "Pietro! Get your ass in here!" In a matter of seconds the speedster was at Mel's side.

"You shouted?" Pietro drawled, then," ewwww! Who chucked?"

"Yes I shouted. And it was Toby. I need you to keep cleaning his cuts whilst I deal with this."

Pietro reluctantly took the cloth and sighing he turned to Toby. 

Minutes later 

Mel had finished cleaning up and after helping Lance get comfortable she headed back to the bathroom. She grinned at the sight that met her eyes. 

Toby was leaning on Pietro heavily, his face still slightly pale, whilst the speedster gently dabbed at his knee. Every now and then Pietro would check that Toby was okay with a fervent glance at the dark-haired mutant's face.

"Awww, ain't that cute?" Mel grinned.

"M-Mel!" Pietro yelped, "hello."

"Hello," Mel replied, walking into the bathroom. "Toby are you feeling okay?"

"A little better," Toby smiled weakly, "I have a good nurse."

Pietro's cheeks tinged slightly, "well don't get any ideas! I was just doing it cause you needed someone to be there. Nothing changes between us. We're still friends. Nothing else!"

"I know Pietro," Toby sighed, "I know."

"Come on then Sparky," Mel extended a hand, "I'll find ya something to wear that won't cover that knee of yours."

Mel's room 

"How are these?"

Toby didn't even look up. "Fine."

"Come on Sparky," Mel sighed, "you didn't even look. Pietro's little speech get ya down?"

"A little." 

"I can understand that. He can be kinda heartless. If it's any condolence, at least he doesn't hate you."

"You're right. I guess I should be grateful."

Mel smiled, "see? That's the Sparky I know! Come here!" She hugged Toby hard.

"Thanks Mel," Toby smiled, "I needed that."

"No probs, now come on; we gotta get back to your house before my parents get back. I don't think they'd like to find me in my bedroom with a guy dressed in his underwear."

"Yeah, hey, remind me never to do that again. Ever. Trolleys hurt."

Some days later 

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"WAAAAHOOOOO!" 

The two trolleys were off once again. 


End file.
